Second Chance at Love
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: These are a series of one-shots about some of the heroines in modern literature - Hermione, Katniss and Bella - and how each deals with losing the love of her life to en finding someone new. Enjoy!
1. Hermione Granger Weasley and Viktor Krum

**Hermione Granger Weasley and Viktor Krum**

Hermione Weasley had always felt she had a happy life. She was married to one of her best friends and school days sweetheart, Ron Weasley. She had two gorgeous children with him, Rose and Hugo. Both were quite famous in the wizarding world and held high-ranking jobs in the Ministry of Magic. Hermione was in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Ron was Deputy Head Auror under their brother-in-law, Harry Potter.

Hermione had never liked her husband's job. Sure, it was what he loved to do, and Ron's happiness meant everything to her. But being an Auror was dangerous, especially for a member of the Golden Trio. When the children were small, Hermione would lie awake all night in their empty bed, fretting over her husband's safety when he was off on missions.

Ron had never been oblivious to these worries. He always took care to hug and kiss his wife before he left on these missions, and he never shied away from talking about it with her. His theory was that things would be less worrisome once Rose and Hugo were older, at least Hogwarts age.

Now that both her children were off to Hogwarts, Hermione could see that her husband had been right. If anything did happen to Ron, she would not be alone. Her son and daughter would take care of her, as would the enormous Weasley family she had married into.

Unfortunately, Hermione could not have been prepared for that scenario actually playing out. One spring day in 2023, she received a call in her office.

"Hermione Weasley speaking. How can I help you?"

"'Mione? It's Harry. You need to get over to St. Mungo's right now! It's Ron."

Hermione did not need to be told twice. She packed quickly and left her office at a run, hollering for a secretary to take her calls for the rest of the day. She Apparated as soon as she left the lifts.

* * *

St. Mungo's was packed, as usual. Hermione quickly found her brother-in-law and best friend in the lobby. Harry led her through the first set of double doors before she could even ask where her husband was or, more importantly, how he was doing. Perhaps she did not have to. Harry had always been a horrible liar and usually showed what he was thinking or feeling easily on his face. Right now, he looked grim, and that was putting it mildly. Not a good sign.

They finally reached Ron's room. Hermione flung herself at her husband's side, and grasped his hand as if she would never let go. She vaguely heard Harry say something about him being hit with some goddamn curse, and internal bleeding.

Ron stirred soon after Hermione and Harry entered. He looked up to see his wife staring down at him and smiled.

"Hello, love." Hermione gave a watery smile in response. "I feel lousy, in case you're wondering, but you just being here makes me feel half better already." He cracked a smile as he said this, and it only broadened when he saw he had succeeded in making his wife laugh. Then, the redhead turned to Harry. "Mate, can you give us a moment alone?" Something came across Harry's face, as if he knew something Hermione did not. But, the Chosen One nodded his head and slipped out the door.

"Hermione, I need to tell you this now. Try not to lose it when I do: I'm dying. The bleeding is getting worse, according to the Healers. I'm not going to make it."

The world stopped. Hermione wanted to lower herself the remaining few feet to the floor. She started to weep, and was hardly aware of Ron wiping away her tears.

"Hey, hey, listen. Everything's going to be okay. My family will help you out a lot. My will is in our vault at Gringotts. Everything's in order; I got it done soon after I joined the department just in case." Hermione wanted to praise her husband for actually getting something complete early for once in his life, but decided to keep quiet. He continued: "I want you to know how happy you've made me. I got to live my wildest dreams with you. We have two, bloody brilliant kids who are going to do great things, and we have had each other. It's been bloody amazing." Hermione had to admit that, after more than 30 years of knowing Ron, 25 years romantically linked to him and 20 years of marriage as of last Christmas, they had had an amazing life together too. "One more thing:" Ron was saying. "Tell the kids I love them very much. Give 'em a big hug and a kiss for me. And as for you: I bloody love you. Always have, always will. And because I love you, I want you to know that I will respect any decision you make in the future. If you move on and find someone else: that's OK."

Hermione was crying harder now. Ron suddenly pulled her to him, and gave her the longest kiss she had ever had with him. It rivaled their very first. Hermione returned the affection, parting his lips with hers and sticking her tongue inside. Neither wanted to let go. At long last, they broke apart. The Healers came soon after and ushered Hermione out. As she left, Hermione whispered, "Goodbye. I love you." 6 hours later, Ronald Bilius Weasley was dead. All Hermione remembered was the Healer telling her the sad news, she collapsing with a scream of anguish and Harry barely catching her and whispering things in a fruitless attempt to sooth her.

* * *

The funeral was a morose affair. Rose and Hugo were allowed to travel home from Hogwarts to be with their mother. Rose would be starting her seventh and final year at Hogwarts that coming fall. Hugo was in fourth year.

Spring turned into summer. Hermione spent lots of time with her kids and the greater Weasley family. She made her way through the steps of grieving on her own sweet time. No one objected, and even encouraged Hermione to indulge herself and be a little selfish…in the best way. She needed this time, and everyone knew it.

All too soon, September 1st rolled around, and the kids were off to Hogwarts once again. They were 17 and 15, respectively. The house felt unusually empty as that month passed. Her 44th birthday, the first one in over three decades without her husband, came and went. Hermione could not believe it was already six months since Ron had died.

As fall continued its march and the year began to wane, Hermione found the days getting easier. She still had moments of missing her husband, but they were farther apart now, and she got through them more easily. Her friends at work must have noticed the shift, for they were now beginning to invite her to join them on the weekends. They thought she should go out now, have some fun. Hermione just brushed them aside. As much as it might be fun (and she did not have a solid excuse not to go out, with the kids in school), she felt she was not ready to take that giant a step. As in, going out and potentially dating someone.

Winter was very cold that year, so Hermione simply felt justified even more in not going out. Christmas was lively with the Weasleys, as always, but Ron's absence was clearly felt. Rose and Hugo helped their mother quite a bit. The New Year was ushered in, and the kids returned to school. Hermione's Ministry friends were once again hitting her up for girls' nights out, this time playing the New-Years-Resolution card. Hermione still resisted, even if she was becoming happier and more at peace with each passing day. Her family noticed, as Harry asked her casually how she was, as the siblings-in-law had lunch together one day during work.

"I've been great," Hermione told Harry. "I mean, I've still got my girlfriends hounding me about hanging out with them on weekends, but I'm still ok."

Harry perked up. "Hanging out? What have you told them?"

Hermione sighed exasperatedly as she recalled. "They're always saying 'You're only 44, you're still young enough to raise some bloody hell,' but I tell them I can't, what with work and the kids…"

"Hermione," Harry said, cutting her off. His mouth twitched into a smirk as he tried hard not to laugh. "I'm sorry, but your excuses are not holding water right now. Rose and Hugo are in school, being cared for by the Hogwarts faculty 24/7. And workload? Please, you're probably ahead on all your paperwork from now until summer." He noticed Hermione grow slightly red, as if she was a toddler found out, but he did not say anything. "Seriously, I have to side with your friends on this one. It's been nearly a year, and you are doing so well! Even without any dating or what not! Can you imagine how much more you would improve just by dabbling in that a little bit. Go out. Have some fun, Hermione. Ginny would say the same thing." Hermione was still pondering her brother-in-law's words long after she had returned to her office.

* * *

One weekend in early April, just over a year after Ron passed away, Hermione's friends came a-knocking once again. They were floored but still excited when Hermione accepted their offer to hang out that weekend. Jenna and Trisha were both single, so they went to the bars a lot. This weekend would be no exception for the women and their extra friend.

That Friday night, Hermione dressed in a little black dress with matching high heels. She had not worn something like that since Ron was still alive and they would go to Ministry parties. At the bar, the music was loud and the place was crowded. Hermione noticed lots of men look her way. She avoided eye contact, slightly nervous. She and Jenna and Trisha sat at the counter and ordered drinks. Soon after, three men joined them. Two engaged Jenna and Trisha in conversation, but the third remained silent. Hermione noticed there was something familiar about the quiet stranger.

The night progressed. Hermione only had two drinks, but her companions had many more. Jenna and Trisha were very out of it, so their male friends decided to hail them a cab to take them home – a proposition the girls seemed only too pleased about. Hermione could only imagine what would happen in the back of that cab as her friends staggered away. Only after they were gone did the familiar stranger speak for the first time all night.

"I am sorry, Hermy-own-ninny, but if I had said anything earlier the whole bar might have leapt for my autograph."

Hermione gasped. It was Bulgarian Quidditch star Viktor Krum! Long ago, he had gone with her to the Yule Ball when Hogwarts had hosted the Triwizard Tournament; she had been Hugo's age, maybe slightly younger. Ron had been so jealous! The memory caused her to smile.

She and Viktor continued to talk long into the night. Viktor had drink after drink, while Hermione abstained. The booze made Viktor's speech loose and he divulged things that Hermione guessed he would not have otherwise. He had married not long after the Second Wizarding War to a fine Bulgarian woman, but they had gone through an ugly divorce after five years. Hermione told of her own life freely. She did not need the booze to reveal such information; she was just being honest. She told of how she and Ron had wed and had two children together. Viktor seemed genuinely sad to hear of her husband's passing – a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Hermione and that truly touched her.

It was the wee hours of the morning, maybe 1:00. The patrons still in the bar were starting to thin, nearly all of them extremely tipsy. Viktor was no exception, especially when he threw up all over the floor. Hermione turned to the bartender and asked him what she should do. The man revealed there were rooms available for reservation upstairs and that Viktor currently occupied one. Hermione fished the key out of the Quidditch star's pocket, and proceeded to help him upstairs. She knew from experience that he could not lie down for awhile, so she stayed up with him. The pair sat on the side of the bed while Viktor continued to hurl into a wastebasket. The sight only reminded Hermione of another Ron moment: second year, when he had tried to hex Malfoy after the latter had insulted her… and failed miserably. Her future husband had spent the rest of the afternoon urping slugs into a trash bin at Hagrid's hut.

Again, Hermione could only smile. Whenever a Ron memory surfaced for her these days, a smile was her reaction – a testimony to the time that had passed and how far she had come emotionally. A year ago, she would have cried into her pillow that night. But now, she was at peace.

She then felt like she needed to use the restroom and stood up. She heard the trashbin clatter and clumps of boots as Viktor rose too. The sound made her jump; her thoughts had made her almost completely forget he was still there.

"Don't go, Hermy," Viktor slurred. Hermione turned to face him.

"Viktor, I have to use the rest-" she stopped when Viktor suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Her breath caught when she felt her bum being squeezed. "Viktor, what are you doing?" she asked fearfully. She gasped as Viktor began to kiss her all over her face. Even as she tried to wriggle free, his lips found her skin, especially her lips. "Viktor!"

"Come and kiss me, love" Viktor begged. Hermione tried to reason with him even as he continued to kiss her.

"Viktor…mmm…you're drunk! No, no….Besides, I'm…mmm…married! I'm married!" This, of course, was no longer true, but the fear from this new experience was making Hermione's memory abandon her.

Viktor ignored her. He squeezed Hermione's bum again, and then forced her one leg to hitch up around his waist. He was now kissing Hermione on the lips relentlessly. As this happened, it dawned on Hermione that she was beholden to nothing and no one. Oh, what the bloody hell!

Hermione began to kiss Viktor back with reckless abandon. The pair, locked in a tight embrace, fell back suddenly onto the bed. Hermione let out a muffled squeal on impact. They kissed vigorously. Hermione kicked off her high heels. Their hands groped each other; Viktor unzipped Hermione's black dress and slipped her out of it, and Hermione got his pants off.

Viktor and Hermione paused here in undressing, but the lip-lock did not let up. Viktor's tongue danced across Hermione's mouth, demanding entrance. Hermione's lips parted without her brain telling it to, and in came Viktor's tongue. Both slimy organs engaged each other with increasing passion.

"Mmmmmm…." Hermione moaned as Viktor got off her bra; she followed in perfect harmony with his boxers. She was so wet, she could not stand it anymore. Fortunately, Viktor did not tease her, and soon he and his manhood were stretching and squirming inside of her.

The kiss continued, with occasional gasps for air, as both found a rhythm. Viktor thrust harder and faster at Hermione's command. Finally, with a cry both came nearly simultaneously. Their juices mixed, and then both gave one another a last, searing kiss. Quidditch star and Greatest Witch of Her Age fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. She quickly remembered the love-making from the previous evening. Viktor was different than when she and Ron had made love, but it was a good different. Viktor suddenly appeared out of the bathroom, in only his boxers. He kissed her once and Hermione did not object.

"Hermione," he said, and she nearly gasped at the fact that he had finally pronounced her name right. "Will you go out with me?" Hermione could only laugh and soon Viktor joined in. That was a yes.

* * *

A year later, Viktor and Hermione were married. It was a beautiful ceremony. Introducing Viktor to the kids had had its challenges, but both Rose and Hugo had warmed up to him. The Weasleys would still be family, of course, and all of Hermione's siblings-in-law gave Viktor their blessing. For the men, however, this came with a warning: If you hurt her, we will kick your ass. Harry did not try and hide that he would be first in line for this job if anything of the sort occurred.

As Viktor and Hermione consummated their marriage on their honeymoon, Hermione Granger Weasley Krum thought of her first husband. He was up in heaven, she knew, looking down on her and smiling.


	2. Katniss Everdeen Mellark & Gale Hawthorn

**Katniss Everdeen Mellark and Gale Hawthorne**

Katniss Mellark had had an extraordinary life, and that was perhaps an understatement. She had competed in two Hunger Games in a row, one of them a Quarter Quell, for District 12 and the entertainment of the Capitol of Panem. She had survived both times, then led a rebellion that successfully ended 75 years of oppression. Finally, she had married her district partner and public lover, Peeta Mellark. The pair had two children, Peeta Jr. and Gabriella, and lived in District 12 alongside fellow Hunger Games victor, mentor and surrogate father Haymitch Abernathy.

One summer morning, Katniss awoke, her head on her husband's chest. No nightmares again of dark times past, as usual. Peeta had the power to drive all those things away whenever he held her at night. She rose and began to make breakfast, then roused the kids. After they ate, Peeta had still not come down. He sometimes slept in, but this was ridiculous! Katniss went upstairs and sat on their bed. She shook her husband.

"Peeta. Good morning, my love. Time to wake up." He still did not move. Ah, a kiss would do the trick; that would wake him up. Katniss kissed him gently. Still nothing. Frowning, Katniss tried again, a little more forceful this time. Peeta did not stir. Katniss peppered him with kisses that grew in intensity, as she began to panic. For some reason, she pressed her ear to his chest to listen to the steady heartbeat that had never failed to sooth her. Instead, she found silence.

"HAYMITCH! COME QUICK!"

* * *

The news of Peeta Mellark dying peacefully in his sleep sent shockwaves throughout Panem. Ceasar Flickerman presented a tribute to the former Hunger Games victor on TV, and actually got choked up halfway through so he could not finish. A state funeral was given, also broadcast live, in District 12. Peeta was buried in the field behind the Mellark house in the Victor's Village. A simple headstone with moving words marked the spot.

As that summer froze into fall and winter, Katniss mourned the loss of her beloved Boy With the Bread. Peeta Jr. and Gabriella now joined her in bed to comfort her. Haymitch unselfishly gradually withdrew from alcohol so he could be of more help.

One spring night, Katniss dreamed she was in the meadow of District 12. Across from her, lit by the sun, was her lost love. Katniss ran into Peeta's arms, her head resting on his chest the way it used to.

"It's alright, sweetheart, I'm right here," Peeta said.

Katniss nuzzled her face into his neck. "Why did you have to go?" she whined, like a small child.

"Everything has its season and time," Peeta explained. He kissed her once before saying, "I love you and I want you to be happy. Whatever brings you that happiness is ok with me. Just remember: I'm here." Katniss awoke that morning feeling more at peace than before her husband's death.

* * *

The first anniversary of Peeta's passing came and went. Katniss honored it by baking cheese buns, Peeta's favorite pastry (and incidentally, hers too). Soon after, she received a Capitol notice inviting her to attend Panem's Independence Day festivities in a few weeks time. The fact that it was the 25th anniversary of President Snow's fall made it extra special. Haymitch, however, was not pleased.

"So what I am supposed to do all day? Sit home and knit?" he asked, as Katniss went about her room, packing her things. The train would be at the District 12 station in an hour. Katniss straightened, annoyance on her face.

"No, I need you to watch the kids."

"Yeah, Grandpa Haymitch!" said Gabriella, as she bounded into the room. Peeta Jr. was not far behind. "We can play all day! It'll be fun!" Haymitch smiled down at them, a sign that the battle was won. Of course he would watch the kids. Katniss kissed her children good-bye and even gave Haymitch a peck on the cheek. "Don't get too drunk, old man," she chided. Haymitch just harrumphed in response.

* * *

The Capitol was just as glitzy and into appearances as Katniss had remembered it. As such, the Independence celebrations were spectacular. Katniss went to event after event, cheering throngs greeting her at every one. Not one person wanted to miss the chance to see, talk to and touch the Girl on Fire, the Mockingjay.

Night finally came, and Katniss was at a party in the Capitol Grand Hotel, where she was also staying. In another life, the facility had been the Training Center where she, her husband, her mentor and thousands of other tributes were kept over ¾'s of a century before being sent into an arena to fight to the death. The main lobby housed a bar and a dance floor. Katniss never had alcoholic bevarges. Haymitch's habits had scared her away from that permanently. As she sat at the counter with an average glass of water, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Catnip? Is that you?"

Katniss spun around. It was Gale! Her old hunting partner had been living in the Capitol and wealthier districts ever since the revolution had ended. She was so surprised to see him, she forgot that they had not spoken since that time, on account of her sister Prim's death in the war.

The pair caught up as the night progressed. Gale was quick to ask how she was feeling and even expressed remorse at Peeta's death. Katniss was touched by this gesture, as well as his excitement to learn that her husband had left her with two beautiful children. ("Never would have thought it of you, Catnip. I thought you did not want children!" was all he said about it). Gale had one or two beers, but did not get drunk. He soon asked Katniss if she wanted to dance. Taken slightly aback, Katniss accepted. The pair danced on the floor to some old District 12 folk songs. Katniss felt a strange sensation as she was twirled about in Gale's arms.

Finally, laughing, the pair exited to the side of the room. They were exhausted, and the amount of bodies only made the room more stifling. Katniss and Gale headed for the elevator and got in. It would be a long ride to Katniss's floor, but maybe there they could talk more comfortably. Gale teased her, until Katniss, mocking feeling insulted, stamped on his foot.

"What was that for?" Gale asked, trying to hide his amusement. "You do realize these boots are made by a Capitol company?"

Katniss didn't know why, but she had begun to sweat. Her breathing was still ragged from the dancing and she felt rather hazy. "You're rich enough to pay for the damage. Anyway, why did you bring me here?"

He gave her a strange look. "Didn't I ask you earlier tonight if you were dating again or not?"

Katniss sighed. "You did – but that's not the point."

"Then what is?" Gale countered, suddenly a centimeter apart from her face.

"Gale…" Katniss tried to say, beginning to feel hotter than she already was from the heat of the small elevator they were alone in.

Suddenly, flashes of images came to her and she began to feel rather aroused. Katniss didn't know what was wrong with her, but she suddenly wanted to have sex with Gale Hawthorne. She scrutinized his features again like she had the first time when they met. He now had a stubble and looked ruggedly handsome. She suddenly imagined him without his clothes on and blushed and looked towards where his crotch should be.

Gale tilted his head around, and Katniss anticipated this as an attempt to kiss her. But she was wrong, as his features emanated curiosity.

"You look rather horny," he noted, smiling.

Katniss closed her eyes, feeling rather humiliated as she saw images of herself and Gale having wild sex run before her eyes. His fingers were all over, touching places nobody except Peeta had ever touched. She had a feeling he was going to belittle her with his usual cocky talk.

"Want to fuck?" Gale asked.

"Ye-" before Katniss could even finish answering him, he captured her lips with his and pushed his body against her hard so that the back side of her body was completely touching the elevator wall.

Katniss moaned as he began to trail kisses about her neck and she gasped as his mouth made its way back to her mouth. And when it did, his tongue begged for entrance and she opened her mouth to let them tangle in with hers. She could feel his hand playing with the hem of her tank top before going under and she shivered as she felt the tips of his fingers slide across her skin in circles, making its way towards her boobs. She felt her electric-like shivers reach her toes and suddenly her legs began to feel weak.

"Gale…" Katniss gasped out between the kissing, as a thought suddenly came to her. She could feel his other hand rubbing at her thigh, beckoning her legs to spread apart.

"What?" Gale asked, as he pressed his aroused manhood against her groin.

She couldn't answer him immediately as she could feel herself getting rather wet and excited by the feeling of him. She could she a smirk on his face as he saw what he was doing to her, but for once she couldn't argue back. So instead, she pushed him off of her.

"What was that for?" he asked, looking shocked before replacing it with a look of annoyance. "I thought you wanted to fuck?" They were both gasping for breath. Want of sex was written on both of their faces.

"I know," Katniss said, in between breaths. "I'm sorry."

He glared at her almost threateningly, standing in such a way as to make his erection against his pants as visible as possible. Gale smiled as he caught her looking at his manhood trying to bulge out of his pants. He gave it a pat. "It's a lot bigger than it already looks," he said, with a raised eyebrow.

Katniss rolled her eyes. "But seriously, Gale. Do you expect us to fuck here? In the elevator?"

He walked back towards her and grabbed a hold of her cheeks with his hands to place a proper passionate kiss on her lips. "I know," he said. "Which is why we'll fuck in your room. Come on."

Several minutes later, the elevator doors opened with a ding, to reveal Katniss and Gale locked in each other's embrace. Katniss's arms were draped around Gale's neck, her hand stroking his hair, as she kissed him. Their lips never parting, the pair clumsily backed out of the elevator, down the empty hall to Katniss's room. Gale forced Katniss up against the door, and his wandering hands groped to her pocket, fished out a key and inserted it into the lock. As soon as the door gave way, the lovers stumbled backwards into the room. Katniss pushed it to with one hand.

They broke apart to gasp for air, as well as take off their clothes. Both stripped quickly, Gale finally whipping off his boxers with a flourish. His throbbing member sprang free from whence it was trapped.

Engrossed in each other, Katniss and Gale stepped into the Capitol shower. Katniss pressed all the buttons at once like a child and the pair resumed heatedly making out. As they did, hot water, steam, pink frothy suds and dozens of other substances cascaded over their naked, unified bodies. Gale thrust into Katniss's center again and again.

"Oh….ohhhh….Ohh! Gale!" The only sounds that could be heard were the running water and Katniss's moans, muffled sighs, cries and squeals of both pain and pleasure as she and her hunting partner had sex.

* * *

Later that night, Gale and Katniss lay wrapped in each other's arms in Katniss's bed, both still recovering from their marvelous orgasms. Katniss could not believe that one hook-up with a friend had her in love all over again.

"Come back with me to District 12," she pleaded with her new lover. "Let me introduce you to Gabriella and Peeta Jr."

Gale looked at her for a moment. "If that's what you want."

She nodded. "That's what I want."

* * *

The morning after their hook-up, Katniss and Gale returned to District 12 together. The kids were thrilled to meet Mommy's new friend. Haymitch was pissed at first, but eventually came around when he saw how much Gale had changed. That winter, Katniss and Gale were married. Panem broadcasted the momentous occasion live as usual. Haymitch walked Katniss down the aisle, Peeta Jr. was the ring bearer and Gabriella was the flower girl. A traditional toasting followed.

That night, as she and her second husband made love for the first time as a married couple, Katniss Everdeen Mellark Hawthorne thought of her first husband. If she was happy, she knew he must be too for her.


	3. Bella Swan Cullen and Jacob Black

**Bella Swan Cullen and Jacob Black**

The great Edward Cullen was dead. Bella could hardly believe it. Vampires weren't supposed to die. But he had. Carlisle said it was a strange disease that stripped him of his immortality.

Oh, it did not matter what it was. All Bella knew as she laid the flowers on her husband's grave was that he was dead.

* * *

A few months later, a special visitor came a-knocking at the Cullen compound. Bella's daughter, Reneesme, answered the door.

"Uncle Jacob!" she cried as she hugged her best friend. Jacob Black, the werewolf, had imprinted on her as a baby. She could choose him as a mate, but Bella knew her daughter only saw Jacob as a friend. Jacob was content to be whatever Reneesme needed, even if he was denied her love.

Vampire mother and werewolf sat outside together on the back deck while the others played a pick-up game of baseball in the woods below.

"I was sorry to hear about Edward," Jacob admitted.

Bella smiled, touched that Jacob felt that much for his former rival. "I'm sorry Renéesme doesn't see you as more than a friend."

"Two lost souls, huh?" Jacob mused.

"Un-huh. What do you we do?"

Jacob thought for a moment. "I got it," he said, then suddenly seized Bella and kissed with all the strength he could muster. Bella was taken off guard, but she quickly relaxed into the kiss. It reminded her of their first atop the mountains of Washington State. When the broke apart, Bella was once again in love.

"We only have each other to turn to," Jacob pointed out. "If we stick together, we'll be alright." Bella agreed with Jacob's reasoning. They kissed again, and Jacob swept her off her feet, carrying her into the house.

* * *

Later that night, the moon was high in the sky. It's light reflected into the bedroom inside. "Hmmm…so good…" Bella groaned as she and Jacob rolled around her bed, still kissing and groping so much it was hard to tell whose hands were whose. They made deep, passionate love. At last, Jacob rose slightly off of her. Bella was left slightly breathless.

"I must leave now to go hunting. But I'll be back soon." He kissed her once and rolled off her. At the door, he paused. "Bella?...Will you marry me?" Bella smiled and nodded eagerly.

* * *

The wedding took place later that summer. Some of the supernatural creatures objected to the union, but the vampires and werewolves saw it as an opportunity to bring peace between their two peoples. Soon afterwards, on Isle Esme, Bella Swan Cullen Black banged her new husband in the bed where she had once conceived Reneesme with Edward. Though her first love was gone, she was glad that she had been given a second chance at it.


End file.
